The invention relates to the technical field of dining chairs, in particular to a hook-on chair for a baby having meals.
The existing hook-on chair for a baby having meals generally comprises a seat, two upper clamping arms arranged on two sides of the seat, two lower clamping arms arranged on two sides of the seat, two vertical support rods arranged on the seat, and locking devices. The two upper clamping arms are opposite to the two lower clamping arms vertically, and the opposite surfaces of the upper clamping arms and the lower clamping arms are provided with an upper anti-slip pad and a lower anti-slip pad, respectively. The rear portion of each lower clamping arm is provided with a lifting base, which is movably sleeved with the corresponding vertical support rods and moves vertically along the vertical support rods to drive the lower clamping arm up and down. The locking devices are arranged on the lifting base. When the lower clamping arms moves up to work with the upper clamping arms along with the lifting base and clamp the tabletop in between, the locking devices are manually driven to lock the lifting base in place, so that the upper and lower clamping arms remain clamping the tabletop, and the hook-on chair is mounted in place. When the hook-on chair is to be dismounted, the locking devices should be released to unlock the lifting base.
However in the conventional hook-on chair of this type, only by adjusting the height of the lower clamping arms through the lifting base and locking with the locking devices, it is difficult for the upper and lower clamping arms to completely lock down the tabletop in between at one time by jacking up the lifting base in the process of locking. Therefore, after locking, the hook-on chair is easy to slip or shake, and clamping and security are relatively low.